


Äpfel

by Eleanor_Lavender



Series: Tatort-Schnipsel [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lavender/pseuds/Eleanor_Lavender
Summary: Kleine Geschenke erhalten die Freundschaft.
Series: Tatort-Schnipsel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Äpfel

Schwungvoll wie immer parkte Boerne sein aktuelles PS-Wunder vorm Grundstück von Thiel senior.  
Mit etwas Mühe wuchtete er einen sorgfältig verschlossenen 20-Liter-Eimer aus dem Kofferraum, sorgsam darauf bedacht, seine Fracht von seiner Kleidung fernzuhalten.  
Das Gartentor zur Thielschen Hanfranch gab ein ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen von sich. Hier würde sich niemals eine Drogenfahndung unbemerkt anschleichen können, soviel stand fest.  
Der Herr des High sah von dem Beet auf, das er gerade umgrub. Ein breites Lächeln erleuchtete sein Gesicht. Auf dem Weg neben dem Beet standen ein paar Paletten, gefüllt mit zarten Jungpflanzen in Reih und Glied.  
"Herr Professor! Na das ist aber eine Freude! Darf ich Ihnen meine neuen Freundinnen vorstellen? Hören alle auf den Namen Mieze Schindler, alle hundertfuffzich."  
Vaddern gackerte. So wie es aussah, hatte er wohl den Vormittag mit Qualitätskontrolle verbracht.  
"Herr Thiel, einen schönen guten Tag! Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht - hatten wir ja letztens drüber gesprochen."  
Vaddern Thiel prökelte den Deckel vom Eimer, nahm mit Kennerblick eine tiefe Nase und kommentiere erfreut: "Sogar noch warm!"  
"Nicht nur das, sondern auch sortenrein, edelstes Westfälisches Warmblut."  
Herbert lachte.  
"Da werden sich die Erdbeeren aber freuen."


End file.
